


BLUE EYES

by VivArney



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	BLUE EYES

What thoughts do you hide  
Behind those bright blue eyes?  
What memories exist there  
From a life of pain and lies?

A beautiful blond haired baby  
Born in Kiev so very far away  
He grew in a home of love and warmth  
Happy, healthy, quick to obey.

Father flies away for a meeting  
Mother travels along  
Foggy night - a mountain appears  
Little Illya must be strong

Struggles in your childhood  
Names, loneliness and jeers  
So young to be so serious  
Why do you hold back the tears?

College life - a challenge at last  
Discovering Jazz - a new freedom maybe  
Marks excellent, bright lad, PhD so young  
Freedom stripped - ordered home by the KGB

Military service - mandatory  
Hates it - likes languages and science  
The quiet blond soldier doesn't like killing  
Often in trouble for defiance.

Young love arrives - glowing  
A slim gold ring, new life blooming, a happy heart  
Screeching tires, fumes ignite, starburst.  
Young lovers wrenched apart.

Word of the solemn young genius  
Reaches Waverly's ears  
The blond man then joins U.N.C.L.E.  
And stays there many years

His partner, a bright and handsome chap,  
Understands his new friend's pain  
They speak of it once in a drunken stupor  
But never, ever again.

Months pass, and many adventures, too  
At last, the blond one begins to trust and mellow  
A shy smile, a gentle laugh, a rare joke.  
Women seem to like the quiet little blond fellow.

Over years - a friendship grows  
Despite tortures, drugs and terrors  
Side by side they fought the enemy  
Won out over Thrush's errors.

And now, beside a narrow bed  
A lonely figure waits quietly  
"Its been a good fight, old friend."  
He tells the other, squeezing the gnarled hand lightly.

"We've been to hell and back  
More often in the frying pan than out.  
We two have saved this little world  
Far too many times to count."

"So rest yourself, my friend.   
There will be no tears.  
I know the way you want to go  
I know your loves, your fears.

"We two are part of what once was  
Too old to fight today."  
A slender hand closes once bright blue eyes  
And slowly walks away.


End file.
